The present application relates generally to devices usable with martial arts training activities, and more particularly to the area of the training practitioner's form, balance, and proper extension of techniques.
In the field of martial arts, sparring and form (kata) are the primary means or methods used to test or challenge the practitioner's physical and mental level of development. For the martial artist, form, balance, and proper extension of technique are crucial to have superior technique. At higher levels of martial arts competition, electronic protective equipment with imbedded sensors is used to register proper contact with your opponent. It is therefore essential that the competitor use accurate techniques and proper form, since solid sensor-to-sensor contact is needed, to score a valid point. Previously, a practitioner could only refine techniques and develop powerful strikes and kicks using a conventional training bag; however, the bag offers no immediate response or indicator to acknowledge the correct form of a strike or kick.
The martial arts training device solves these concerns by providing an actual obstruction on which the practitioner must focus his/her strikes and kicks, over or under, to produce the correct extension and proper form for fighting techniques. When used correctly, the martial arts training device compels the user to lift and extend a punch or kick properly for full power and efficient movement, along with proper recovery between techniques. The martial arts training device is universal: it can easily be mounted at any height on virtually all training bags, and can be pre-adjusted for quicker installation. Along with its adaptability in mounting, it can be disassembled and folded in minutes for storing or transporting.